Shining star
by Mysterious
Summary: U/M Fic, it's kind of like Romeo and Juliet. sad ending so be warned.


Shining Star  
  
U/M Fic  
  
Authors notes: Well, this story is kind of like Romeo and Juliet. They do die in the end. But they are together. If that makes any since. Please Review!! This story is not Edited by Noseless. She has been very busy.  
  
"Have you ever wished upon a star, for the perfect love? I have, every night when the sun comes down and the moon shines it's light over me. When he calls upon the stars to show us the way. I wish for the madam who will ease my pain.  
  
She will be an angel, sweet and pure. The one to heal my broken heart. Threw the good and the bad she will be beside me.  
  
She is my shining star. My light to guide me home. My soul mate.  
  
When you wish upon a star, dreams will take you very far, but when you wish upon a dream, there is so much possibility. I see her face in my heart, hear her voice in my dreams. But I yearn touch her very heart. I wonder when we meet, would I be all she needs? I don't have much to offer, but what she sees. I just hope that is all that she wants from me.  
  
Some where out there, lies my star and one day she will find her way to my darkness to shine bright for what once was dark. I lay on my bed, looking out to the stars, as they shine so bright for my wish tonight, and wonder if out there she is doing the same thing? I meet my love, but to find it couldn't be. She a Princess me just a man. I long to see her once more, to tell her I still love her with all my heart."  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Across the stars not so far away lies a madam. In search for love.  
  
"I look up tonight at the moon, and see the stars are shining bright tonight. He waits for me, as I wait to be he's. One day like today we will find each other and end are pains. He is wishing upon these stars so I wish as well, for he's love. I will shine bright for him, until that day.  
  
My light of love will shine threw midnight skies, threw the blizzard winds until he finds he's way to me. My light will guide him to me, and I'll wait for eternity. Hopefully he'll find he's way soon to me, so we could shine as bright as the stars to night. And show the world of are love, and all that it has overcome. Threw sleepiest nights, long days. We have finally found are soul mates. There are those who never find what they are looking for, I just hope that I will be able to enjoy my love for all time. We are kept apart, for he is just a man and I am a Princess. Why is this so? Why do two in love be kept apart because of differences? Must I die a lonely soul? Must I bring pain into his world, as well, as my own? My mother and Father do not agree with what I feel. They say Love is just a fantasy. That I must marry someone of my own kind, but my heart belongs to only one man in my life. Without him I will never let another touch me like he did."  
  
***  
  
"It's another night, without her in my arms. My hopes in dreams are starting to fad. I can no longer wait, I must find her today. Will her light shine bright once more so I can find my way to her.  
  
Please my angel in the sky shine your light once more tonight. I need your warmth, your kiss of love. To feel your heart beat with mine.   
  
I must search for her, this very night. Or all will be lost and her light will fade with mine. I cannot see her smile, or see her face anymore. Something has taken her away from me. I will find you, my love Or let death take my heart."  
  
"My heart burns, cries for he's touch. We have been separated too long. I need he's touch, he's warm kiss. To feel he's body next to mine. I feel as though he has come from me. I feel a pain deep inside as though today is the end of all time. I must go to him who looks for me. I feel he's heart, slow in beat.   
  
Is it that he is dying because of me?   
  
Oh please, not let it be.   
  
Must my love leave me?  
  
I must go in search of him, for he's life depends on me."  
  
As she leaves her home in search of her love, the young man. Heart has given up.  
  
"I have searched here and there, and yet I cannot find my star. It is hopeless to search any more. I have lost my faith for my shining star. There is no need for life it self, for without her is slow and painful death. So I take this poison drink to ease my pain. No longer suffer, no longer feel." as he takes the drink.  
  
"The light is so far away, I try to touch but it runs from me. I have seen all, that I can and let sleep consume me. But what is this I see, can it be my shining star? Who has finally come to me."  
  
"As I come to the path my heart has taken me, I see my love dying. What have I done to cause so much pain in are lives? Those not God love me. I walk to him, and see he is crying for me."  
  
"My shining star forgive me, I have not trusted in are love."  
  
"Please my love, don't say such things. You have never given up. Threw all that we have been threw you were the only one who saw me as me, and not a princess."  
  
"Eyes as the blue sky, lips as the sweetest fruit. Marron. Forgive me for I truly do love you." as he took he's last breath. Tears fell from the young madams eyes, as she kissed her young loves lips. "I will and always love you," she said, as He died in her arms, a love that could not be. For a Princess to love a commoner was forbidden. They stayed apart as told, but death still took there souls. For life without her love, will soon take it's tool. She too joined her love in a peaceful dream where they live forever happily.  
  
Have you ever wished upon a star? Dreams will take you very far, but when you wish upon a dream there are so much possibilities.  
  
Shining star come into view, to shine it's watchful light on you. Give you strength to carry on. Your a shining star, no matter who you are.  
  
Shine bright to see who you truly are.  
  
My wishing star!  
  
THE END  
  
Well, what do you think? I know no good, but review any ways. Please!  
  
  



End file.
